The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances are being made in wireless networks and systems such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards. In some cases, a user equipment (UE) may wish to establish a direct connection with another UE. In these cases, it may not be ideal for the UE to be broadcasting its network identifier, because such a broadcast may be unsecured and put the UE at risk.